


Modern Science

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Nerdiness, Science, Waiter Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jensen is a drunken scientist, Jared is a cater-waiter.





	Modern Science

Jensen is usually not one for cheesy pick-up lines but he's kind of drunk and the cater-waiter with the mini quiches is really, really smoking hot. Pretty eyes, gorgeous smile and a hot body with an ass you could bounce quarters off of, so he has to try. Plus, the cheesy lines seem to work for Christian. On girls with tiny waists to match their IQs, granted, but pick-up lines wouldn't exist if they didn't work, right?

So he walks by the guy, pauses, turns around and grins. "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

The guy whose name-tag says 'Jared' blinks at him and then tilts his head. 

"Actually, according to the latest studies, it's not so much love at first sight as it is subconsciously noticing certain characteristics which may be genetically attractive combined with the pheromone androstenol. Of course, this study was done on heterosexual females but I'm sure some of it may be applicable to homosexual males as it's possible the hormone is attractive to them as well."

"Err," Jensen manages to say as his mind tries to process all of that in its drunken state.

"Of course," Jared goes on, "you were asking me whether I personally believe in its existence, which I don't. Not love at first sight anyway, but lust, definitely."

Before Jensen can get a word in edgewise, Jared keeps going on.

"To the secondary part of your question, no."

"Okay," Jensen says slowly. "I'm kind of drunk but does this mean you'll come make out with me in the coat closet?"

Jared frowns a bit. "So this wasn't a scientific question?"

"Uh, no." Jensen scratches his neck. "Not really."

"You are Dr. Jensen Ackles, right? The neuroscientist?" Jared does that head tilt thing again.

"Yeah…"

"Can we make out in your lab instead? I've always fantasized about you fucking me over your desk after I saw a picture of it in Modern Science magazine."

Jensen basically heard the words 'lab,' 'fucking' and 'desk,' out of all of that which is good enough for him, so he hands the tray off to some other waiter and drags Jared away before he can start talking again.


End file.
